


The Cold Heat of the Sun

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basil is an artist that manages to catch Dorian's eye, Dorian is a King, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Since Henry is Dorian's Adviser, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: "See something you like?"Dorian barely turned to look at Henry, his long time friend and royal adviser, too enraptured by the thing- or shall he say, person- that had caught his eye in the first place.In which Basil gets thoroughly seduced.





	The Cold Heat of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot of my headcannnons so sorry if it seems a little OOC! I tried my best to characterize these characters properly so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I think we all need a little more of our 'boys', outside of their tragic story. ;)

"See something you like?"  
Dorian barely turned to look at Henry, his long time friend and royal adviser, too enraptured by the thing- or shall he say, person- that had caught his eye in the first place.

He was a local and highly regarded artist. And it should have made him incredibly sheltered and arrogant. But instead of looking down on people- he regarded the people around him with an expression, indicative of a man who understood himself just as much as he understood the world.  
Dorian could only describe him as one of the few human beings capable of having being both humble and unwavering.  
And this was without even having said one word to the man.

He realized that he had yet to answer Henry- not that he particularly had to answer Henry,mainly because with just one glance Henry could figure out exactly what he was thinking, that was an unintended consequences of being love- but regardless-

"...That painter- what was his name again?" he asked, eyes leaving the man in question for a moment to look at Henry, who was looking at him with cynical amusement. He knew he was going to get teased to high-heaven after this if he failed to seduce the man, but at that moment, he didn't care.  
"That man?" Henry tried to hide his snort, "since when did your tastes swing so green?" 

Something dangerous flashed in Dorian's eyes,  
"Henry..."  
"Save it for the bedroom darling, " Henry held his hands up and replaced the smile with the 'serious adviser face' common to him, " his name is Basil Hallward, and I would wax poetry about his catalog of boring lords and their ugly daughters- but I'm sure you know that already. His isn't married, but I'm sure that would deter you no-less. And as artist have a passion for all things beautiful- I'm sure you will have no trouble seducing him"

Somehow in the middle of Henry's explanation, Dorian's eyes had caught Basil's, and he decided then to act the part of the gracious host.   
"And I'm soon to know more about his passions" he heard a sigh from Henry when he got up, but he paid no mind to it-sure that Henry would come to understand his point of view later that night.

He slid easily through the crowds of noblemen and women begging for his attention, and easily beside Basil. The man was understandably startled, after all this was his first time meeting his Lord.  
Dorian tried to ease his worries,  
"Good evening sir, I'm sorry if I have interrupted anything- it's just that I've heard so much about you that I just had to meet you properly"

That just seemed to make Basil more uncomfortable,   
"You are not interrupting anything of worth, I assure you my Lord- and...what are the nature of the things you've heard?" he swallowed and even through his nervousness managed to look Dorian straight in the eye,.

Dorian imagined those eyes looking up at him through fluttered eyelashes.  
"All good things I promise," he flashed his award winning smile and reveled in the blush starting to form on Basil's cheeks.

"Oh," Basil says, and pauses for an awkward second before realizing that he was meant to continue the conversation somehow, " I've heard a lot of things about you too my lord"  
That made Dorian raise his eyebrows, interested,   
"Oh do continue"  
"Well-everybody knows about your expeditions north, your ability to make diplomacy with the obdurate people there- but I was particularly in awe at your leadership of the SS. Marin- "

Dorian cut him off with a chuckle,  
"Please my dear Basil, I have heard those all before," Basil stops talking so fast that he almost chokes, "I was hoping to hear about my other, finer qualities"   
Dorian shouldn't be relishing at the confusion and embarrassment of another man, but something about Basil's attempt to stay calm made teasing him impossible to resist.  
"Like..what?"  
"I don't know," Dorian shrugs, eye twinkling in mischief, "perhaps my skill in the bed? My knowledge in the matters of flesh? My libido?"

A look of panic passed Basil's face,   
"I-Iv'e heard no such rumors my lord! And even if I had- I would not be so predisposed to believe th-"   
"Oh? Hm, that's disappointing," he pouts, and watches as Basil stares at him, spell-bound, " Well, you know what they say-it's always better to experience first-hand, rather than to get a second-hand retelling"  
At this point Basil's face was so flushed that even his ears began to show signs of red- and Dorian knew that this was the moment to strike.

He leaned in closer to Basil- as one would do if you were sharing a particular important secret- and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"How about it Basil?" when Basil's expression barely changed, he couldn't help but smirk, "how about you experience it first-hand?"

 

In the back of his mind, Dorian knew his staring was making Basil even more nervous.  
But he was an impatient-enraptured man, and as he stared at Basil's lean back and soft thighs, he couldn't handle- let alone think about-playing the part of a mediator and actor.  
Thank the heavens he had Henry, who was a lot more cool-headed than him, and always showed up in his moments of turmoil. He didn't fail to show up this time either.

With 3 knocks at the door, Dorian knew his lover had arrived.  
"Come in," Basil, who was spooked by the initial knock at his door looked at Dorian like he was crazy- and rushed to cover himself.  
"There's nothing to be worried about," Dorian assured him," it's just Henry"

Basil didn't look anymore assured and Henry sighed.  
"I'm sorry about him. I'm guessing he told you nothing, forced his tongue down your throat, and has not even the tact to tell you that I was going to be in the same room"

Dorian pouted which only made Henry laugh. Basil looked between Henry and Dorian, confusion on his face.  
"I'm Henry, Dorian's royal aid and lover" he said, disinterested eyes stuck firmly above Basil's shoulders.

"Oh," Basil swallowed, and Dorian could see his pupils dilate, "is this going to be...?" "I planned for it to be," Dorian stood, and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, " but Henry is very stubborn, so he wont be participating, for now"

Basil looked towards Henry in something akin to consideration, but didn't get to say anything because Dorian was already unhinging himself from his lover, and swaying over to him.  
Dorian's hands caught at Basil's hips, and tugged the man close enough that their breaths intermingled. Basil was taller than him, and even if it was only by a few inches, it made Dorian excited.

Rather than a harsh kiss, Basil was given soft, fluttering ones all over his neck and jaw. The fingers on his hips, drew circles into his skin, caressing him as if he was something to be valued, rather than fucked and let go.  
At this point he didn't know which was better for the long run- and didn't care, not when it felt this good.  
"M-my lord..." he started to say, but a light slap to the butt cut him short.  
"There'll be none of that," Dorian's eyes gained a layer of danger, " in here, I'm Dorian"  
Basil tensed up again, afraid of irrevocably messing up already. But then Dorian smirked, and did a complete one-eighty,  
"Unless, I tell you otherwise- and there'll be plenty of that"

There was a lapse in converstion and action, as Basil and Dorian just stared at each other. That was, until Basil started laughing.  
It was a bright, breathless, little laugh that shocked both Dorian and Henry. The smirk Dorian had had before, returned.  
"Hm? What are you laughing at my dearest Basil?" he asks, and trails his hands up Basil's spine. Basil shuddered, and tried to temper his smile, "I mean no offense," he took a look at Henry, "It's just that- how many times do you think I've had a lord seduce me in the middle of his court, invite me to his room, and kiss me in front of his lover? It is quite a unique scenario"  
Dorian analyzed Basil, who was still humble, still shy- most definitely still beautiful-, but now gained assurance.  
"You speak as though you're writing a scene rather than being part of it," Henry surprisingly said and- even more surprisingly- moved to join them. Basil flushed, less out of embarrassment, more out of pure pleasure. Dorian looked even more ecstatic, and had no qualms about showing it,  
"Henry! I knew you'd turn around eventually"

Henry did not spare him a look, however, instead he focused solely on Basil, and took the painters right hand.  
"You do not mind, right, if I were to join in?" he asked and kissed the man's knuckles. Basil nodded dumbly, his voice lost for a moment,  
"No...no I do not mind sir"  
Henry wasted no time. He kissed Basil with the passion of a man who has worshiped him for several years, and it left Basil shuddering.

Henry's hands- which were rougher and larger than Dorian's, even by a little bit- grabbed onto Basil's shoulders, and pushed him onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room.  
Basil knew it was their bed, and from that knowledge spawned countless indecent thoughts. He wanted to be taken on that bed and loved by these men. Dorian followed him down, and hovered over him to press kisses all over his chest and suck bruises into his neck. A hand gripped his thighs, another hand held his wrists, another hand stroked him achingly slow.  
He was worshiped with every touch and it was overwhelming and not enough and the same time.

Dorian's beautiful lips replaced Henry's hand, and Basil couldn't help but cry out. He wanted so desperately to tangle his hands in Dorian's hair, but they were still being held frustratingly above him.  
He tried glaring at Henry- who was staring at him unnervingly as his lover worked him apart- but a particular press of Dorian's tongue had him gasping instead.

He had no time to complain, however, because then Henry was kissing him again. The movement of his lips were aggressive and his tongue was even more so, barely letting him breath in between sucks and licks.

"Is this heaven or hell?" Basil breathed out in between the kisses, not addressing anyone and barely aware of his own words. Regardless both the men before him laughed.  
"Heaven and Hell? That would make one of us an angel or a demon"  
"There is no question that you would be the devil" Henry retorted all the while still pinching and rolling Basil's nipples.  
"And you? An angel? Impossible," Dorian grinned back and returned to sucking Basil off with fervor. Something about the way Dorian glanced up at him afterwards was what finally made him come undone, twisting and arching in between the two men.

When he came to again, he found that Henry had let go of his arms, so he took the time to finally touch Dorian's hair. He was content with this, truly, and told himself that even if the men threw him out, he would be fine.  
But then he was being lifted onto Henry's lap.

"I-what?" Basil asked, and stared into Dorian's bright eyes.  
"Did you think we were going to throw you out? Or that we were done with you?" he said, and Basil was shocked at how easily the man had read his mind.

Henry laughed and started to kiss his back,  
"I think you'll find that were a lot harder to please than that."  
Basil shivered and melted into his arms.   
"And a lot harder to get rid of."

 

Once they were all but spent, and strewn about on Dorian's bed, Basil finally asked,  
"What made you change your mind?"   
Henry paused for a second, considering answering the question but deciding against it.  
"What do you mean?", he tried feigning ignorance, but Basil was sharper than he gave him credit for.

"I know you were far from impressed by me from the get go," he said stroking Henry's arm, and staring off into the distance, "I just want to know what changed your mind"

Henry didn't answer or correct Basil, not specifically because he didn't want to, but because he was too lost in thoughts.   
Memories of Basil's face whenever he was working, intense, and constantly changing; able to see what other people were just to preoccupied or self-absorbed to see.But that had been before this, before Dorian had conveniently approached the same man he'd been wanting for months, so there would be no point in Henry mentioning it no-   
"Basil!" Dorian whined, and pulled Basil's attention away from him, "Don't bother with Henry. He has awful pillow talk."   
Basil looked apologetically at him before turning to Dorian- but Henry felt grateful, knowing he would just end up lying so that he didn't have to say the truth.

That he had loved Basil long before he had even met Dorian.


End file.
